macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Ray + Penny
X-Ray + Penny is the 4th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis When Murdoc drugs and kidnaps MacGyver, Mac uses a needle and his teeth to escape and join the team to save Murdoc’s next victim. Plot Following a trip to France to investigate a lead on finding his father, Mac returns home and is soon abducted by Murdoc's henchmen and held captive by Murdoc. After beginning to torture a drugged Mac, Murdoc leaves the room briefly, allowing him to escape. Samantha puts Mac through a memory reviving process to get details about the location of Murdoc's torture room, but Murdoc is gone by the time the Phoenix team arrives Notes * Murdoc's son Cassian, (possible girlfriend) Nadia, and Mac's Dad were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Harry MacGyver who is Mac's Grandfather, makes his first on-screen appearance. * This episode takes place in Paris, France, Los Angeles and Garden Grove, California. * It's revealed that Cage isn't using her real name. Deaths Quotes Angus MacGyver: What are you doing here? Jack Dalton: Me? Moi? I'm doing the same thing you are. I came all the way out here to have a nice tall glass of Chateau de I can't pronounce that...And the women, of course. Angus MacGyver: You tailed me from the airport, huh? Jack Dalton: I'm doing my job, Mac. I'm your bodyguard. Don't you get that? Angus MacGyver: Not when we're off the clock, you're not. Jack Dalton: Yeah, yeah, even when we're off the clock! Jack Dalton: I wasn't the only one that tailed your skinny ass from the airport there, slick Where do you think I got this stupid hat, huh? That piece of Eurotrash right there made you all the way back at baggage claim, but you're so focused on stalking Professor Pepe Le Pew that you didn't even notice him. Angus MacGyver: Who's he work for? Jack Dalton: You're-you're welcome to ask him yourself be my guest. He can't talk real good 'cause he's stuffed in the trunk of his rental car with his jaw broken in three places, but give it a shot. Jack Dalton: And there was a Luger with a silencer under the driver's seat Kind of convenient. I wonder what he was gonna do with that. Matilda Webber: Hey, this wasn't your fault. Jack Dalton: Then whose is it!? Angus MacGyver: We can't pick our fathers, Murdoc. It's a lesson your son is gonna have to learn someday. Murdoc: Say did I ever tell you about Cassian's mother? Nadia. She was a lovely woman. I met her while on a job. It was supposed to be quicky, a day or two, but one thing led to another. Next thing you know, Nadia has a bun in the oven and somewhere along the way, we fell in love. Angus MacGyver: No, you didn't. You're not capable of love. Murdoc: Okay, fine. She fell in love. I found her less repulsive than most humans. Potato, potahto. Angus MacGyver: Is there a point to this? Murdoc: Oh, yes. A very pointy point. You see, the day that Cassian was born, Nadia was happier than I had ever seen her before. And as the nurse gently placed him into her arms, I knew that that was the moment I had been waiting for. You didn't meet Nadia on the job. She was the job. I suffocated her with the very same pillow upon which she rested her head after bringing my son into this world. One life ended while another began. It was beautiful and poetic and almost Shakespearean. Angus MacGyver: The last story that you told me was a total lie, so how much of this one is actually true? I'm guessing none of it. Murdoc: Every single word. Wilt Bozer: The only way three people can keep a secret is if two of them are dead. Nurse: We should know what Murdoc dosed you with soon. Angus MacGyver: If I had my guess, I'd say something in the nightshade family. Atropine, hyoscyamine, scopolamine... Murdoc: I just know we're gonna have loads of fun together. Samantha Cage: Murdoc. Murdoc: The one and only. Except for that guy whose name really was Murdoc. I killed him so I could steal his identity... Anyhoo. Murdoc: What about you? Do you prefer Samantha or Sammy, or Sammi-Sammi-bo-bammi? Samantha Cage: What do you want? Murdoc: Lots of things. But for now, I just want to get to know you better. We have so much in common, after all. We're both interesting people with interesting pasts. Neither of us are using our real names. Samantha Cage: You seem to think you know a lot about me. Murdoc: Uh-uh-uh. It would be more correct to say that I know I know a lot about you. Murdoc: Matilda and Riley. Two of my favorite people. How have you been since I almost killed you - and everyone at your organization? - Murdoc: And here I thought we were friends. Matilda Webber: Friends? No. It's hard to be friends with someone who kidnaps one of my operatives and shoots another. Murdoc: In the vest! My little way of welcoming Cage to the team. Honestly, it was more of a love tap. Angus MacGyver: Is Matty gonna be pissed about the car? Jack Dalton: Only if she sees it. Matilda Webber: Or if she hears you talking about it because you forgot you're still on coms. Jack Dalton: Hey, for the record, what you did to that convertible is way worse than anything you've ever done to my phone. Trivia * David Dastmalchian Returns as Murdoc. Cast Recurring Others * Grant Springate as Little Mac * Anthony Starke as Henry Fletcher * Carl Kennedy as Tall Phoenix Tech Category:Episodes Category:Season 2